mlpfandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Transkript/Cutie kallar
:ringer :snackar glatt :Cheerilee: Var lite tysta nu. Vi har en mycket viktig lektion framför oss. tystnar Tack ska ni ha. Idag ska vi prata om det vi kallar cutie marks. :Diamond Tiara: Tråkigt suck :Cheerilee: Ni kan alla se mitt cutie mark, eller hur? Som alla ponnyer föddes jag utan ett cutie mark. Min flank var blank. :Twist: Aww...! Så söt hon var! <3 :Cheerilee: Sen en dag, när jag var i er ålder, vaknade jag en dag och upptäckte att ett cutie mark hade framträtt. :bild: Kolla in hennes hår! :Cheerilee: Ja, jag vet, men jag lovar, det var så alla ponnyer hade sin man på den tiden. Jag ville bli lärare och blommorna symboliserade min förhoppning att jag kunde hjälpa mina framtida elever att blomma upp om jag fostrade dem med kunskap. Leendena representerar den glädje jag hoppades ge mina små ponnyer under min undervisning. Så, kan någon tala om för mig när en ponny får sitt cutie mark? :Twist: Åh! Åh! Ååh! När hon upptäcker att hon har något visst som gör henne speciell! :Cheerilee: Just det, Twist. Ett cutie mark framträder på en ponnys sida när han eller hon finner nått visst som skiljer dem från alla andra ponnyer. Att upptäcka vad som gör en unik är inte [Diamond Tiara: pssst!] nått som händer idag och att hoppas, önska [Tiara: pssst!] eller böfalla får inte ett cutie mark att framträda för det är dags. :Diamond Tiara: PSSST! :Apple Bloom: Vad?! :Bloom tar en lapp från Diamond Tiara :Cheerilee: Apple Bloom! Skickar du omkring lappar? :Apple Bloom: Eh jag... Eh... :Cheerilee: Vad kan vara så viktigt att det inte kan vänta till efter lektionen? flämt Helt blank. :Diamond Tiara: skratt Påminner det om någon? skratt :viskar : :ringer :snackar ponny: Kanske imorgon ponny: Ja, nej jag vet inte ponny: Ja-a, kan vi göra, ses vi sen :Twist: Suge på något sött? Jag har pepparmintsklubbor. Jag har gjort dem själv. :Apple Bloom: erbjudandet m-mm. :Twist: Dem får dig att leee. :Apple Bloom: Nä... :Diamond Tiara: Jag fattar inte varför vi ska ha en föreläsning om att få ett cutie mark. Jag menar, att vänta på sitt cutie mark är sååå gammalt. Du har ditt och jag fick precis mitt. Alla har dem redan. flämt Eller, nästan alla har dem redan. Men oroa er inte, ni två, ni är ändå inbjuda till min cutie-fest i helgen. :Silver Spoon: Det kommer att bli kanon. :Diamond Tiara: Det är en fest för att fira mig och mitt fantastiska cutie mark. Klart det blir kanon. :[Diamond Tiara och Silver Spoon i kör: Bumpa! Bumpa! Söt-stumpa, rumpa!] skrattar :Apple Bloom:' '''Men snälla. :'Silver Spoon': Vi ses till helgen. ['Diamond Tiara''' och Silver Spoon 'i kör: blank flank!] :'Apple Bloom: Det är inte rättvist! Det är bara inte rättvist! :Applejack: Äh, trassla inte in dig i manen nu. Du får ditt cutie mark. Alla ponnyer får ett så småningom. :Apple Bloom: Men jag vill inte ha ett så småningom! Jag vill ha ett nu! Jag kan inte gå på Diamond Tiaras cutie-fest utan ett, det går inte! :Applejack: Klart du kan. Vet du, jag var den sista ponnyn i min klass som fick ett cutie mark, och det kunde inte göra mig stoltare. Jag visste att min framtid var att sköta äppelgården, och de här skinande äpplena var bekräftelsen. Ha, när jag tänker på det, var Granny Smith den sista i sin klass med. Huh, samma sak med Big Macintosh. :Apple Bloom: Men jag fattar inte hur det skulle få mig att må bättre. Det betyder ju förmodligen att det ligger i släkten att få sitt cutie mark sist i klassen. ...ligger i släkten? Ligger i släkten! Ligger i släkten! Du har äpplen som ditt cutie mark, Granny Smith har en äppelpaj, Big Macintosh har en äppelhalva. Min unika talaing måste ha med äpplen att göra! Äpplen äpplen äpplen! krash skratt äpplen. :Applejack: Köp era delikata, näringsrika äpplen här! :Apple Bloom: Delikata och näringsrika, och så användbara! Man kan äta dem, leka med dem, stön ponny: hörrö, passa dig! skapa fin konst till hemmet med dem, du är tokig om du inte köper en hel korg till dig själv. :Applejack: Heh... hon är så kreativ, heh. :Apple Bloom: Ni där herrn, vill ni köpa några äpplen? :Herrn: Eh, nej tack. :Apple Bloom: Varför inte? :Herrn: Heh, jag har en massa hemma. :Apple Bloom: Är du säker? :Herrn: Jodå, jag är rätt säker... :Apple Bloom: Du är rätt säker, men du är inte absolut, extremt, totalt super-duper säker, eller hur? :Herrn: Eh... om jag köper några äpplen, lämnar du mig ifred sen? :Apple Bloom: Okej! :Applejack: Ni glömde växeln! :Apple Bloom: Woo-hoo! Det är så man säljer lite äpplen och får sig ett cutie mark! Så, hur ser mitt cutie mark ut? En korg full med äpplen? En nöjd kund som äter ett äpple? Hmm... jag kanske måste öka mina försäljningssiffror först. OM DU RÖR DET, KÖPER DU DET. Kontant eller kort? :Applejack: Ledsen, frun. Frun! Åh... Apple Bloom, du kan inte bara... :Apple Bloom: Det blir fyra spänn. :Bon Bon: De har jag inte lagt ned där. :Apple Bloom: Inte trovärdigt. Fyra spänn, damen! :Applejack: Apple Bloom! Jag är verkligen jätteledsen för det där. Hon är ny. Här, ta de här. Jag bjuder. ...och dessa. ...och dessa. :Bon Bon: stön :Applejack: Och välkommen tillbaka. :Apple Bloom: Vad? :Applejack: Ledsen lillsyrran, men dina äppelsäljardagar är över. :Apple Bloom: Va? Men hur ska jag då kunna få mitt cutie mark? :Applejack: Gå, hem. :Apple Bloom: Hm. :Applejack: Ugh. Lyssna, sockertopp, jag vet att det är svårt för dig att vänta på ditt eget cutie mark, men, du kan inte tvinga fram det. Dessutom är du inte fullvuxen än. Finns det inga andra föl i din klass utan ett? :Apple Bloom: Jo... Twist har inte fått sitt än. :Applejack: Skulle det kännas bättre om du gick till festen med henne? :Apple Bloom: Aa. :Applejack: Jamen då så. Du och Twist får säkert jättekul tillsammans. Spring iväg nu och leta upp din vän. :Apple Bloom: Är du säker på att jag inte ska stanna kvar tills marknaden ska stänga? :Mutton-Chops: Hallå! Vem har använt min racket? :Applejack: Japp. Säkert. :på dörren :Twist: Åh, hur är läget, Apple Bloom? :Apple Bloom: Jag tänkte på det... vi kanske kunde gå till Diamond Tiaras cutie-fest tillsammans. Jag har inget cutie mark, och du har inget cutie mark. :Twist: Ja, em... :Apple Bloom: flämt :Twist: Är inte mitt cutie mark toppen? Jag har alltid gillat att göra eget godis, men det tog mig ett tag innan jag upptäckte att det var min super-speciella talang. Rätt snyggt, va? :Apple Bloom: Ja, rätt... snyggt. :Twist: Du... det betyder inte att vi inte kan gå på cutie-festen tillsammans. För du tänker väl fortfarande gå på festen? :Diamond Tiara: Klart hon ska. :Silver Spoon: Det kommer ju inte alls vara det mest genanta någonsin att vara den enda ponnyn där utan ett cutie mark. skratt :Rainbow Dash: Oj, ser ut som en ponny har ett mörkt moln hängandes över sig. Låt mig göra någonting åt det. Vad är det med dig, lillan? :Apple Bloom: Det är en cutie-fest i eftermiddag och alla ponnyer i min klass kommer dit och alla har fått sitt cutie marks och jag vill få mitt cutie mark men jag är inte bra på att sälja äpplen men jag vill verkligen gå på festen men jag kan inte gå på festen utan att ha ett cutie mark vilket min storassyter säger att jag ska få så småningom men... JAG VILL HA DET NU! :Rainbow Dah: Cutie mark? Jag kan skaffa dig ett cutie mark buslätt! :Apple Bloom: Men Applejack säger att sånt tar tid. Och jag måste vänta på att det sker. :Rainbow Dash: Varför vänta på det när man kan se till att det blir så? :Apple Bloom: Men Applejack säger att... :Rainbow Dash: Hörrö, vem tänker du lyssna på, Applejack, eller på ponnyn som var först i sin klass att få ett cutie mark? Jag har alltid gillat att flyga, men jag hade inte bråttom någonstans. Det var inte förrens på mitt allra första lopp som jag upptäckte ett starkt behov av fart, och pang! Den här sötnosen kom fram i blixtens fart. :Rainbow Dash: Sådär ja, sträck på benen. Måste bli lätt och ledig. Nyckeln är att testa så många saker som möjligt så fort som möjligt. Någon av dem måste leda fram till ditt cutie mark. Redo? :Apple Bloom: Jag är redo! :Rainbow Dash: Jag sa: Är! Du! Redo! :Apple Bloom: Jag är redo! :Rainbow Dash: Jonglering, kör! visselpipa :Apple Bloom: Eh! :Rainbow Dash: Glidflygning, kör! visselpipa :Apple Bloom: Whoa! :Rainbow Dash: Karate, kör! visselpipa :Apple Bloom: Hai-ya! Egh... :Rainbow Dash: Flyga drake, kör! visselpipa :Rainbow Dash: Extremponny-rullskridskolopp, kör! visselpipa :[rullskridskoponnyer: morr] :Apple Bloom: Aaahh! Whoa... :Rainbow Dash: Försökt med den där... försökt med den där... försökt med den där... :Silver Spoon: Din nya dress är typ, perfekt för festen. :Diamond Tiara: Jag vet. Den framhäver mitt nya cutie mark. :Silver Spoon: Jag älskar att vara speciell. :Diamond Tiara: Föreställ dig hur genant det måste vara att inte... va speciell? :Silver Spoon: Äh, jag vill inte ens, typ, tänka på det. :Rainbow Dash: Försökt med den där... försökt med den där... :Apple Bloom: Det är kört. Kört! Jag hittar aldrig något jag är bra på. :Pinkie Pie: Du skulle nog vara bra på att äta muffins. :Apple Bloom: Äta muffins? :Rainbow Dash: Äta muffins? :Pinkie Pie: Äta muffiiins! :Apple Bloom: Jag uppskattar verkligen all din hjälp, Rainbow Dash. Du är en jättebra coach och jag har lärt mig jättemycket av dig och jag kunde säkert lära mig ännu mer, men... Jag ska äta lite muffins! Vi ses på cutie-festen! Vänta, Pinkie Pie, jag kommer. :Apple Bloom: Men varför tänkte inte jag på det här. Ett muffins-ätar-cutie mark, det är såå uppenbart. Då så, vart är alla muffins? Jag är redo att stoppa i mig! :Pinkie Pie: Jag har inga muffins. :Apple Bloom: Åh. :Pinkie Pie: flämt Men du verkar kunna hjälpa mig göra några. :Apple Bloom: Jag antar att ett baka-muffins-cutie mark funkar det med. ::Pie ::Allt du behöver är ett mått med mjöl, ::Ner i skålen släpp. ::Ta nu nått som är sött, glöm söl, ::En aning salt, inte mer. ::Baka så gott, det blir bara fler, ::Släng i en tesked med vanilj, ::I med mer och räkna till tre ::Nu kan du föda din familj... ::Muffins, så söta och goda. ::Muffins, går inte att loda. ::Muffins...muffins, muffins, MUFFINS! :Apple Bloom: host Varmt, varmt, varmt! :Pinkie Pie: Åh, de ser mycket bättre ut än förra satsen. tuggar Mmm... :Apple Bloom: Blägh! Jag passar inte som bagare heller. suck Jag måste inse faktum, jag kommer ha en blank flank för evigt. :Pinkie Pie: Men vad är det där då? :Apple Bloom: Vadå det där? Är det någonting på min flank? Är det, är det, är det? flämt Ett cutie mark! Det är... litermått? Nej. En skål? Nej... Är det där muffins? Ett torn av muffins, kanske. :Pinkie Pie: blåser Mjöl. Det är mjöl! Ja! Jag hade rätt. Vad ska vi spela för spel nu? Snälla säg bingo, snälla säg bingo. :Twilight Sparkle: Oj, vad har hänt här inne? :Pinkie Pie: Vi har bakat muffins, vill du smaka? :Twilight Sparkle: Nnnnej tack... inte för att de inte ser, eheh, läckra ut. :Apple Bloom: Twilight, du måste hjälpa mig. :Twilight Sparkle: Vad är det som händer? :Apple Bloom: Tiaras cutie-fest är idag, alla ponnyer i min klass ska dit och alla har sina cutie marks, men jag vill ha mitt cutie mark, men jag är inte bra på att sälja äpplen eller glidflygning eller baka muffins, men jag vill gå på festen, men hur ska jag kunna gå på festen utan mitt cutie mark, som Pinkie inte säger visar sig bara sådär, men jag vill att det ska visas, PRECIS NU! :Twilight Sparkle: Eeeh… jag hänger inte med. Hur kan jag hjälpa dig? :Apple Bloom: Du kan använda magi och trolla fram ett cutie mark. :Twilight Sparkle: Åh nej Apple Bloom. En cutie mark är något som varje ponny måste upptäcka hos sig själv. :Apple Bloom: Snälla, Twilight, försök bara. :Twilight Sparkle: Jag är ledsen men- :Apple Bloom: Åh snälla, snälla, snälla snälla snälla! :Twilight Sparkle: Okej okej! :Apple Bloom: Åh tack tack tack tack. pwing Ja! Jag visste att du kunde... göra... det. :Twilight Sparkle: Jag är ledsen sötnos, men jag sa ju att- :Apple Bloom: Försök igen, försök igen! :Twilight Sparkle: suck :pwing pwang pwing pweng pwung pwing pwung pwong pwing pwing pwung pwing :Apple Bloom: flämt :Twilight Sparkle: Jag sa ju att inte ens magi kan få en cutie mark att framträda före sin tid. :Apple Bloom: Det är hopplöst, hopplöst! Jag tänker strunta i partyt, jag kan inte gå dit. Alla kommer bara skratta åt mig och kalla mig saker. Det blir mitt livs värsta kväll. :Twilight Sparkle: Så hemskt kan det väl ändå inte bli. :Apple Bloom: Glöm det, jag kommer aldrig gå på det där svälj partyt. :pratar :Apple Bloom: Hur kunde jag glömma tiden? Hur kunde jag glömma att Pinkie Pie håller i festen? Hur kunde jag glömma att det var på Sugar Cube corner? :Pinkie Pie: Glöm inte din partyhatt, fröken glömsksson! :Apple Bloom: Jag måste härifrån innan någon ponny ser mig. :Snails: tugga :Diamond Tiara: Hallå! Det är min cutie-fest, det är jag som ska ta den första biten på tårtan. :pop pop pop pop pop pop :Apple Bloom: Okej, Apple Bloom, nästan frame. :Applejack: Apple Bloom, du kom. När jag hörde om Twist, blev jag rädd att du inte skulle dyka upp. Jag är glad att du sansa dig över hela den här cutie mark grejen. Sånt sker när det är meningen att det ska ske. Att stressa fram det gör dig bara tokig. Jag ska låta dig va, verkar som dina vänner vill prata med dig. :Apple Bloom: stön :Diamond Tiara: Ser man på, kolla vem som är här. :Silver Spoon: Vilken snygg dräkt. :Apple Bloom: Bara något jag, satte ihop i sista minuten. :Diamond Tiara: Den framhäver verkligen ditt cutie mark--åh vänta, just det, du har ju inget. :Apple Bloom: Jag har ett cutie mark. :Silver Spoon: Eh, va? Sen när? :Apple Bloom: Sen... eh... tidigare idag. :Diamond Tiara: Jasså? Får vi se det då. :Apple Bloom: Jag borde inte, jag kan inte. Mitt cutie mark är så otroligt fantastiskt, att om jag visar upp det, är jag rädd att alla kommer visa mig uppmärksamhet och inte dig. Övergläns på din egen cutie-fest, kan du föreställa dig hur genant det skulle va? :Diamond Tiara: Eh, glöm det, jag vill ändå inte titta på det. :Apple Bloom: Okej, men, jag går och minglar. Njut av din fest. pust :repas :flämtar :Apple Bloom: Ånej. :Silver Spoon: Wow, det är ett fantastiskt cutie mark. :Diamond Tiara: Bra försök, [Diamond Tiara och Silver Spoon i kör: blank flank!] :ponny: har ni något problem med en blank flank? :Scootaloo: Jag sa, har ni något problem med en blank flank? :Silver Spoon: Problemet är att, det gör henne, typ, totalt ospeciell. :Sweetie Belle: Nej, det betyder att hon har allt framför sig. :Scootaloo: Hon kan bli bra på vad som helst. Möjligheterna är typ, oändliga. :Sweetie Belle: Hon kan bli en stor vetenskapsponny, eller en artist, eller en berömd författare, hon kan till och med bli borgmästare i Ponyville. :Scootaloo: ...och hon är inte lika uppblåst som ni två. :Diamond Tiara: Hallå, det här är min fest, varför är ni två på hennes sida? :Scootaloo: För att... :Apple Bloom: Ni har inte heller era cutie marks? Jag trodde jag var den enda. :Scootaloo: Vi trodde vi var de enda två. :Twilight Sparkle: Jag anser att ni tre är mycket lyckliga föl. :Diamond Tiara: Lyckliga? Hur kan de vara lyckliga? :Twilight Sparkle: De ska få uppleva spänningen i att upptäcka vilka de är, och vad som väntar på dem. :Applejack: Och de har all tid i världen att räkna ut det, inte bara en eftermiddag. :pratar :Grey pony: Wow, Apple Bloom. :Pink pony: Kommer du bli borgmästare? :Crown pony: Jag kanske fick mitt cutie mark för tidigt. :Diamond Tiara: Hallå, vad sysslar ni med va? Det här är min fest, alla ponnyer ska visa mig uppmärksamhet. :Silver Spoon: Struntsamma. Vi trycker ändå att ni är förlorare, eller hur, Diamond Tiara? Bumpa, bumpa, söt... stumpa... :Diamond Tiara: Inte nu, Silver Spoon. :Scootaloo: Jag heter Scootaloo. :Sweetie Belle: Och jag är Sweetie Belle. :Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. :musik :Twist: Vilken superbra låt! :Apple Bloom: Så jag tänkte, nu när vi är vänner... alltså, vi är väl vänner, va? :Scootaloo: Såklart vi är. Vi är ju helt lika. Vi har inte ett cutie marks, Diamond Tiara och Silver Spoon driver oss från vettet-- :Sweetie Belle: Verkligen. :Apple Bloom: Nu när vi är vänner, tänk om vi tre skulle jobba tillsammans för att ta reda på vilka vi är och vad som väntar oss? :Sweetie Belle: Åh! Åh! Vi kunde bilda ett hemligt sällskap. :Scootaloo: Jag gillar den här idén. :Apple Bloom: Ett hemligt sällskap. Ja. Men vi behöver ett namn. :Scootaloo: Cutie mark tre? :Sweetie Belle: Cutie-fantastiska fantasterna? :Apple Bloom: Vad sägs om... Cutie mark crusaders? :Scootaloo: Det är perfekt! :Sweetie Belle: Vi kommer bli jättebra! :Apple Bloom: Vi kommer bli ostoppbara! :Scootaloo: Vad sägs om att fira med att äta lite läckra muffins? :Apple Bloom: INGA muffins! Lita på mig. :Sweetie Belle: Vi kollar om det finns några kakor. :Apple Bloom: Ja! Kom. :Twilight Sparkle: Käraste Prinsessan Celestia, :Jag är glad att kunna rapportera att en av era yngsta undersåtar har lärt sig en värdefull läxa om vänskap. Ibland blir det som du tror att kosta dig dina vänner och få dig att känna dig ensam... :Princess Celestia: "...faktiskt är det som hjälper dig få dina närmaste vänner, att inse hur speciell du är. Hmm... :music : en:Transcripts/Call of the Cutie Kategori:Transkript säsong 1